


Learning Experience

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Stargate SG-1, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair & Daniel are friends at University</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alyjude and Slida for reading this and encouraging 

## Learning Experience

by Annie Bayley

me to post. Major thanks to Graculus for the beta. 

Dedicated to Merri, who inspired me to think I could write! 

This is a first time story by a first time writer, so while feedback is appreciated ... please be relatively gentle! 

* * *

Learning Experience  
By Annie Bayley 

Yawning, the blue eyed man at the end of the table pushed his glasses more firmly on his nose, stretched and pushed away from the table. "I'm beat," he announced to no-one in particular. Gathering up the scattered papers and assorted paraphanalia in front of him, he stuffed them into his bag. As he rose, he caught the eye of another student, who grinned and collected his own books. 

"Going home?" asked Blair. "Or going to grab something to eat?" 

"Er, I ... to be honest, I just want to find something horizontal, stretch out and crash," answered Daniel, sounding completely out-of-it. 

Nearing the library door, Blair waved at the redhead staring blearily at a text. "Hey, Merrilee! You about done?" 

"Nah. Gotta get these references." Merrilee didn't even raise her eyes from the text. Until the guys had passed her. //I'm tired," she thought, "but not too tired to appreciate _that view_.// 

Outside, Blair took a moment to really look at his friend. "Geez, Daniel,you look dead on your feet. Look, man, you're in no state to drive. How about you come back to my place - it's close, a real _pit_ , but it's close - I'll feed you and you can borrow the couch for a while?" 

Shaking his head, Daniel started to refuse, but a wave of dizziness convinced him that he really wasn't in any shape to drive. "Thanks, Blair. I owe you." 

"Nah, just don't complain about the cuisine or the couch,'k?" Blair grinned. 

At the apartment - which really wasn't as bad as Blair made it out to be - Blair busied himself in the kitchen. "Chicken soup ok? Home made, no chemical additives or preservatives." The smells from the stove were delicious, almost as enticing as the couch. "Sounds good," Daniel made himself answer, even as he slid from a sitting to a reclining position. 

Coming in with a bowl of soup, Blair saw Daniel, curled on the couch, one hand under his cheek, glasses slid down to the end of his nose. Shaking his head, Blair removed the glasses to a safer place, and sat on the chair, watching Daniel sleep, as he ate the soup. 

Resting his feet comfortably on the crate serving as coffee table, Blair watched as a shaft of sunlight illuminated Daniel's face and hair. //Damn but he looks good. Pity he's straight as a ruler. Actually, come to think of it, haven't seen him _with_ anyone, guy or girl." Blair's eyes travelled over Daniel's prone figure. "He's always alone or with a group, never one on one. He's good looking, can't be that he's hasn't attracted anyone. He's intelligent, obviously. Shy though. Can't be _that_ shy, can he? He's done field work, can't be too shy if you can do that.// Intrigued now, Blair began to catalogue Daniel's attractions. //Cute butt, noticed that of course, and his eyes are real nice, his hair is, is, pretty. Not a real masculine term, there, Blair, but it is. All shiny and different colours. Never realized how many shades of brown there are.// 

Daniel sighed in his sleep and shifted position. //Mmm, nice throat. Looks ... vulnerable when he sleeps. Has a nice mouth, too. Wonder what it tastes like?// 

//Whoa boy. Remember, he's a guest in the house. No illicit thoughts right now. Don't even know if he's interested. Or if he'd run screaming from the very idea.// 

Blinking, Daniel stretched on the couch. "Hey, Blair, how long have I been out?" 

"Hmm, not long - obviously, you needed the sleep, man. Want some soup now?" 

Nodding, Daniel groped for his glasses. "Er, where's the bathroom? Thanks." 

Looking refreshed, hair damp around the face, Daniel sat down at the table. "Thanks, Blair, I was pretty much at the end of my tether. That linguistic analysis of hieratic and demotic was getting to me - I swear the figures were dancing on the page! Hey, this soup is good! Did you make it?" 

"Yeah, old family recipe ... that I found in a book. So, you doing anything tonight?" Biting his tongue, Blair thought in disgust, //Smooth. Real smooth. Scare him off, why don't you. Man's barely awake, hell, even after the nap, he's definitely sleep deprived. And anyway, he'd not want to hang with you. Why would he? All we have in common is anthropology and lousy vision.// 

"Um, no. Why?" 

"Wanna catch a movie? Something mindless and testosterone-filled? Kinda make a change from all the studying, anyway." Blair studied the table in front of him. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I think, I think I'd like that. I don't go to many movies. Actually, I pretty much stay home and study. Not real social." 

//Yes! He said yes. OK, take it slow. You think it's a date, he probably doesn't.// 

"Okay, we'd better grab a paper and check out what's showing." 

* * *

Later that night: 

"God, Blair, I've never had that much fun in my life!" 

After the movie the two of them had picked up a pizza and gone back to Blair's, where, after beer and the pizza, a few belches and jokes, they had talked about everything under the sun from their childhood's, Blair's as an always moving only child of a hippie mom, Danny's as an orphan, moving from one foster parent to another, to anthropology, to which of the professors was the _biggest_ piece of shit. 

"Yeah, I noticed you never seemed to be around at any of the parties, man. You should come out of the shell more often, you know." 

"Yeah, well, I kinda feel like I don't fit in anywhere, except in class. I'm not really that good with people. Never know what to say." 

"Oh." //That's a problem I don't encounter very often. That's something Naomi gave me, the ability to get along with just about anyone.// "I thought you were shy, or maybe didn't, well, want to get to know anyone. 'Cause, you always seem to say no when anyone asks you to a party or anything. Pity, 'cause you've got a good sense of humour, and you're, like, _really_ good looking ..." //Shit, shit, shit.// "Uh, didn't mean to say that." 

"Why? Do you think I'm good looking?" Daniel sounded, well, uncertain. 

Taking a deep breath, Blair began, "Daniel, this may totally turn you off hanging with me, I hope it doesn't 'cause I really like you, I think we'd be good as friends, but, well, I'm bi. Bisexual. You know, I _like_ girls _and_ guys?" 

Looking bemused, Daniel asked, "When you said I was good looking, did you, I mean, are you attracted to me?" 

"Well, yeah, but if you're not into that, I can, like, _totally_ understand, I won't mention it again, we can just ignore this whole thing and just be, you know, friends." 

"I'm a virgin." Daniel announced owlishly. "I think I like guys, but I've never, you know _done_ anything." 

"You _think_ you like guys? What, what about girls, you think you like them too? Or just guys? And what makes you think you like ..." 

"No, not girls. I mean, they're nice enough, but, well, when I dream, it's guys. It's wierd, 'cause I don't even know what to do, but," firmly, "it's guys." 

"Oh." //Think. Say something intelligent.// "Wanna find out what guys do?" 

Blair looked at Daniel. "I mean it. If you want to try things out, I'm willing. Your call, all the way. No pressure. I like you, I'd like you as a friend, _or_ as a lover, preferably both, but it's up to you." 

"What if, what if I'm no good at it? Or don't like it?" 

"Daniel, we can still be friends. Tell you what, tonight is a _no-fault_ zone, ok? A one time thing. If you like it, like _me_ , we can go forward on that basis, but if you don't well, it never happened." 

"OK, but, Blair," blue eyes looked into blue, "I'm scared. I'm afraid I'll be no good, that I won't satisfy you ..." 

"Don't worry about that. Just relax and enjoy. We'll both enjoy tonight, I promise." Blair leaned forward and, very gently, kissed Danny. 

Daniel's lips slowly yielded to Blair's, opening and allowing access to his seeking tongue. Blair inched closer to Daniel, putting his arms around him, sliding one hand up Daniel's spine until he cupped his head in his hand. Daniel's tongue tentatively moved against Blair's. When they parted, Blair kissed the corner of Daniel's lips, gently, lovingly, caressing his back at the same time. Danny moaned. 

"Is this ok, Daniel? Can I take your shirt off? Please?" Blair whispered. Daniel nodded, hands moving to help. 

Blair helped Daniel remove his shirt, and lie down on the couch. Little kisses trailed down Daniel's neck and chest, knowing fingers touched and teased. His nipples were hard, and he was moaning. Blair moved to kiss Daniel's mouth again, smiling at the glazed look in Daniel's eyes. "It will be _so_ good, Daniel, I promise" he murmoured as he bent his head to kiss those luscious lips. Trailing kisses, he caressed his way down Daniel's neck again, kissing and sucking at the hollow of his throat, trailing his tongue over Daniel's chest until he came to a nipple, hard and aching. He bit, gently, soothing with a lap of his tongue, tracing patterns across the smooth skin with his fingers, teasing the other nipple. From the sound of Daniel's moans, he judged that the teasing had better end soon, before Daniel came in his pants, which was _not_ what he intended. He moved mouth and fingers down towards Daniel's belt, teasing, playing with his navel. He undid Daniel's jean's button, and undid the zip. "Daniel, love, lift your hips for me." Daniel's hips lifted, and Blair tugged at the jeans and briefs, pulling them down to his knees and then removing his shoes and socks before pulling the pants all the way off. Daniel's cock was standing proud from its nest of brown curls, hard and weeping. Blair licked his lips, leaned forward and gently, oh so gently, licked the pre-come from the tip. Daniel's hips bucked and he moaned louder. Blair licked the cock from tip to bottom, little cat licks, eliciting groans of need from Daniel. Taking a deep breath, Blair sucked in as much of the cock as he could, sucking strongly on the tip, then teasing with his tongue. Fisting the bottom half of Daniel's penis, he quickly established a rhythm, Daniel's hips bucking in harmony with Blair's movements. 

"Ahh, ahh, Blair, oh God, Blair...!" and Daniel came, flooding Blair's mouth with semen. Swallowing, Blair released the cock, kissing it before lifting his head to look at his friend. Dazed, Daniel looked at Blair, "I didn't know it could be like that ... Oh God, Blair," 

Smiling, Blair kissed Daniel on the lips, lightly. "Told you it would be good," he said. Then he uzipped his own pants and removed them. "Dan, I'm just gonna, well, finish up here, ok? You tasted so good, so sweet, but I have some unfinished business..." the words trailed off into a moan as Daniel's hand covered his own on his cock. 

"Please, let me touch you," asked Daniel. "I, I don't think I'm ready to, to," he stuttered, "do what you did, but I want to feel you." 

"Oh, yes, like that, yes, harder ..." It was Blair's turn to moan, and Daniel was fascinated by the expression on his face. Dan increased the speed and pressure on Blair's cock and moved over to kiss his friend. It only took a few strokes, and Blair came over their joined hands. 

Taking off his shirt, Blair used it to wipe himself and their hands. Then he turned to Daniel and hugged him. Holding him close, he asked, "I know I said no pressure, but, well, how was it for you? 'Cause it was great for me." 

Snuggling into his new lover's embrace, Daniel rubbed a cheek over Blair's hairy chest and murmoured, "I like it. But we're both scientists. Isn't this a small sample on which to make a decision? Can we repeat the experiment? Maybe I could, well, taste you sometime?" 

"oh, yeah. Lots of repeat experiments. Lots to try. And you can taste me all you want." 

"Oh good." 

* * *

End Learning Experience. 


End file.
